Si te quedas dormido
by Shin Black
Summary: Akaya se queda dormido una hora en los vestuarios luego de recibir un castigo de sus sempai, luego, se arrepentiría de no haberle hecho caso a Yanagi y haberse ido de allí a las 5 pm. Alpha/Cute Pair. LEMON


**Si te quedas dormido.**

El entrenamiento de aquel agitado día había terminado una hora antes de lo normal, por lo cual cuando el reloj dio las cinco de la tarde todos los miembros del club de tenis ya se encontraban en los vestuarios bañándose y alistándose para irse a casa. Yagyu se colocaba mejor las gafas en su rostro, Yanagi apuntaba los últimos datos sentado en las enormes bancas, Niou se había colocado la corbata al igual que Marui, quien muy debes en cuando echaba un ojo a su bolsa que tan celosamente vigilaba. Por mientras, Akaya, se había quedado sentado en el suelo dándose masajes en los pies. Había estado castigado todo el día y durante el entrenamiento no paró de dar vueltas alrededor de la cancha y recoger pelotas debido a su falta, escribir mal el kanji de "Bienvenido" en la fiesta de Yukimura.

Suspiró y observó como Jackal intentaba que Marui apurara el paso y tanto Niou como Yagyu se despedían calurosamente de sus compañeros para empezar el camino hacia sus hogares.

–Akaya –llamó la atención Yanagi, el joven de cabello alborotado levantó su mirada–. Ve a bañarte y luego anda a casa a descansar.

–¿Dónde están los capitanes? –preguntó Marui colocándose la mochila en el hombro.

–Aun entrenan, luego tienen que quedarse a hacer el inventario, así que les queda una hora más aquí, nosotros nos vamos –murmuró Yanagi y volvió su vista a Kirihara–. Anda, ve ahora, seguro si te quedas un rato más en el suelo, con el aire pesado del vestuario y los masajes que te haces, te quedarás dormido y Sanada se enojará.

–Cierto, vamos Marui, la tienda de golosinas de Joy cierra a las 17:30 –miró el reloj Jackal, esto hizo que su compañero salga corriendo del vestuario–. Nos vemos Chicos.

–Adiós.

Yanagi cerró la puerta y los ojos cansados de Akaya se cerraron profundamente.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, para lo que él habían sido unos segundos, al ver el reloj y notar que ya eran las 18:05 le frustró de sobremanera. Se quitó la ropa y la colocó toda en su bolso, llevándose todo a la última ducha del fondo, tenía miedo que Sanada entrara y lo viera, por lo que intentó bañarse lo más rápido posible para salir del vestuario e ir corriendo a su casa, pero apenas, cerró la llave y se colocó la toalla en su cintura escuchó unos pasos, una risa y como la puerta del vestuario se abrió de par en par. Inmediatamente y sin medir palabra corrió la cortina, dejando un pequeño hueco que le mostraba un panorama parcial del vestuario, dado que las demás cortinas de baño estaban abiertas en su totalidad y sólo se podían ver las llaves y grifos de las duchas. Sus ojos verdes notaron la presencia del capitán y el vice, quienes conversaban acaloradamente mientras se acercaban hacia los vestidores para comenzar a desvestirse. Kirihara rezó para que el baño fuera lo más rápido posible y él pudiera llegar a casa temprano, pero nunca se esperó que presenciara lo que había detrás de esa fuerte pared que separaba a los dos reyes de los súbditos.

Genichirou se colocó una toalla blanca en su cintura mientras se desacomodaba el cabello, el más joven del grupo abrió grande sus ojos observando la inmensidad corporal de Sanada y en más de un sector, pero prefirió no entrar en detalles en su observación y solo dar un paso hacia atrás mientras seguía encandilando su visión desde aquella pequeña esquina.  
Yukimura estaba muchísimo más flaco que como hubiera recordado, y junto a Sanada mostraban un contraste perfecto entre lo moreno del mayor y lo níveo del más joven.  
Creyó que nada podía ser peor que ver a sus capitanes en paños menores, pero se equivoco cuando Sanada abrazó por detrás a Yukimura y le besó el cuello. Los fuertes brazos le apretaban contra su cuerpo y la cálida lengua se deslizaba desde los hombros hasta su oreja, dejando un rastro de incipiente saliva.

No quiso ver más, pues sabía que algo malo pasaría o al menos, no malo para "ellos", sino para él.

–Sanada, no podemos aquí –susurró en voz baja pero se expandió como eco. A Sanada no le importó demasiado lo expresado por su compañero y le apoyó más su cuerpo encima–. Aaaaah….

Ese quejido, un suave y dulce quejido que estremeció completamente a Kirihara y lo obligó a taparse los oídos con ambas manos y cerrar sus ojos fuertemente, pero aun así se escuchaban los pasos con claridad y como Yukimura, arrastrando a un Sanada adherido a él, se acercaba justamente a la ducha continua a la suya, abriendo el grifo y dejando caer el agua sobre su piel.

–Nos van a oír, Genichirou –refunfuñó mientras el moreno bajaba sus manos para quitarle esa toalla estorbosa y tirarla justo a los pies de Akaya, moviendo un poco las cortinas de la ducha pero sin prestar atención a esos pies que se ocultaron nuevamente en el acto.

–¿Quién? No hay nadie aquí, los chicos se fueron hace una hora –susurró enloquecedoramente.

Según la teoría de Akaya, el fukubuchou se notaba muchísimo más ardiente e intenso que su frío capitán, pero naturalmente como cualquier pareja de amantes, el clima se fue volviendo más espeso cuando Sanada desprendió su propia toalla, y sin querer seguramente Akaya observó la "magnitud" del problema. Intentó callar colocando sus dos manos sorbe su boca y apartándose más de la ducha contigua, pero era inevitable verlo todo, más que nada porque ambos se reflejaban en las cortinas castañas, a pocos menos de dos metros de él. Comenzaron a acariciarse, Sanada atrás y Yukimura adelante recibiendo las caricias y gimiendo intensamente.

–Aaaaah…..aaaaaah…..–gimió tirando su cabello hacia atrás y dejando que la lluvia intensa mojara su cuerpo. Las manos de Sanada eran prácticamente una bendición, sabia cómo y dónde tocar, seguramente porque no era la primera vez que lo hacían en sus vidas, ni la primera vez que lo hacían en ESE lugar.

–Shhhhh…..–silenció besando el cuello dejando pequeñas marcas y poco a poco dándole vueltas al cuerpo para quedar frente a frente.

No percibió demasiado movimiento por ahora, eso relajó a Akaya, el cual continuaba allí, pero los gemidos y quejidos de su capitán le hacía entender, de cierta manera, que detrás de esas delgadas telas continuaba la acción y cada vez se iba tornando más y más intensa.

–No puedo más…déjame hacerlo –murmuró entre labios el moreno, Seiichi le abrazó por el cuello y sonrió con cierta picardía que fue tomada como una invitación.

Las manos morenas se deslizaron por debajo de la nalga acariciando su muslo y levantando la pierna acomodándose mejor entre ellas, mientras que la otra mano hacía el mismo trabajo para chocar la nívea espalda contra la pared y ya no ser mojado por la lluvia de la ducha. Esta vez Kirihara podía ver los enormes brazos y espalda ancha de su fukubuchou y como las manos blancas de Seiichi acariciaban el cuerpo y tiraba hacia atrás su cabeza para dejar que besaran su cuello. Así que esa era la tan conocida mecánica de sexo homosexual, bastante llamativa y algo calurosa, pero que comenzaba a repercutir en sus sentidos lamiéndose los labios y dando un paso atrás hasta chocar con la pared.

Seiichi entonces usó ambas piernas para aferrarse a las caderas del mayor, mientras éste utilizaba el agua del grifo para mojar sus dedos y penetrar la entrada donde pronto entraría su miembro que comenzaba a endurecerse. No aguantó su curiosidad y comenzó nuevamente a entrar en detalles apenas observó el rostro doloroso de Seiichi cuando le penetró el primer dedo. Intentó recordar cada movimiento para tenerlo en cuenta a la hora de tener su primera experiencia sexual y notó entonces que entre las dos piernas, muy abajo del trasero de Seiichi, se encontraba el pene de Genichirou, quien creció desmesuradamente el tamaño. Giró su cabeza, si desde ya un miembro dormido era bastante "anormal", uno despierto era mucho más monstruoso y lo pudo notar en el moreno.  
Intentó no ser demasiado detallista en la observación y escuchó un segundo grito cuando otro dedo entró más fuerte en el peliazul. La mano morena libre aun continuaba en la nalga de Seiichi, mientras que la otra comenzaba a entrar dentro de él; Akaya cerró sus ojos, pero luego la curiosidad le hizo abrir uno cuando el moreno se preparó para la tan ansiada penetración.

–Seiichi, tranquilo, estas algo tenso, no es la primera vez que lo hacemos y mucho menos aquí –al sacar sus dedos de Seiichi, los enjuago con el agua y tomó el rostro del muchacho besándolo apasionadamente–. ¿Qué te preocupa?

–N…Nada, nada…..entra….entra de una vez –ordenó.

Y como cada deseo de Seiichi, éste se hizo realidad. Un alarido se escuchó por todo el vestuario y los ojos de Akaya se abrieron al notar como se curvó la espalda del capitán de una manera pocas veces vista.  
Como si fuera poco el grito que provocó una leve excitación en el moreno testigo de la sección de sexo, los movimientos no tardaron en aparecer, arrastrando la espalda por los azulejos mojados y gimoteando suavemente en el oído del fukubuchou. Una escena digna de una buena porno, como diría cualquier persona, pero para Akaya podía ser la más excitante visión como la más traumática, dado que vería a Seiichi y Genichirou medio año más antes que se graduaran de la escuela secundaria.

Nuevamente la curiosidad hizo que se acercara un poco más a la ducha contigua para observar la escena y gemir bajito ante los movimientos sobrenaturales de ambos; Seiichi arrastrando su espalda por la pared, Sanada golpeando sus caderas contra Yukimura en un baile muy sensual de piernas y brazos, los gemidos de ambos, los movimientos frenéticos y excitantes dignos de dos potencias como lo eran ellos.  
Entre los vaivenes y los gritos, las pequeñas exclamaciones en el oído, la transpiración mezclada con el agua de la regadera, los besos locamente apasionados que le hinchaban los labios, todo aquello en un combo hizo que Akaya comenzara a sentirse excitado y comenzara a tocarse para aliviar un poco su estado. Intentó callar sus gemidos que se mezclaban con lo de sus capitanes pero le era imposible continuar así, quería irse lo más rápido posible, por lo que espero y espero, mientras trataba de venirse lo más rápido y chorrear su semen hacia la rejilla del baño. Abrió el grifo suavemente y dejó que se vaya esa pastosa esencia, pero justo en la regadera de junto aun continuaba la acción y no dejaba a respiración los movimientos.

–Aaaah…..Sa-Na-Da –gimió, el moreno intentó venirse casi al mismo momento que su pareja, pero fueron centésimas lo que separaron el orgasmo de Yukimura del de Sanada, quien terminó dentro chorreando por las caderas el espeso líquido.

Kirihara aprovechó ese momento para cambiarse lo más rápido que pudo mientras los capitanes lavaban suavemente sus cuerpos, algo cansados y continuaban con suaves besos que seguramente se transformarían en un segundo round, pero él no se quedaría para presenciarlo, pues sin colocarse siquiera la chaqueta del uniforme, salió corriendo y cerró suavemente la puerta, dejando entrar un poco de aire frío y haciendo notar a Seiichi que Akaya se había ido.

–Se fue.

–Lo sé –susurró Sanada levantando a Seiichi del suelo, quien había caído luego de llegar al orgasmo–. ¿Crees que ya tuvo suficiente?

–Aun no…..creo que aun no, que mañana de 500 vueltas alrededor de la chancha.

Kirihara llegó a su casa y se quedó dormido en medio del living, su padre lo llevó al cuarto y lo arropó, pero entre sueños aun continuaba aquella experiencia que había presenciado. Dios quisiera no volverlo a ver, pero Akaya cada vez que se portaba mal o no hacía caso recordaba el trauma que había vivido y comenzaba a obedecer, porque, como se dice, se aprende de las experiencias más traumáticas de la vida.

Fin.

Intenso, pero creo que necesitaba hacer el lemon de este año jajaja sino iba a quedarme intranquilo. Gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado.


End file.
